Sacrificial Substition
by automailmechanic
Summary: Laura is the new girl in town from the USA. She bumps into the Sohma family and is drawn into the curse. However, bad things just keep happening. She feels it is her mission to help the family-but is it really the family that needs saving, or is it her?
1. Arrival

Chapter 1

"Would you like some coffee, miss?" I looked up to see an air flight attendant smiling at me.

"No, that's okay, thank you. My father never let me drink coffee. Could I have water instead?"

"Yes, I can do that." She pauses for a moment as she pours a cup of water and hands it to me.

I smiled with gratitude and went back to looking at my new school pamphlet along with my new school I.D. My picture was on it now, with my shoulder-length blonde curly hair, and brown eyes. I was small in stature, which dad said would help me blend in at my new school. I was fully American, but some people had told me sometimes that I looked partly Japanese. My dad gently pushed me all these years to attend a school in Japan that he felt was prestigious. Dad always took the liberty to plan my future, although he was hardly around. When he was though, he made up for it. That's why I trusted him. In fact, I knew I was lucky to have him around me. It was time to follow his advice. He told me he always felt like Japan was the place to be, so he had a tutor teach me Japanese from a very young age. I spoke, read, and wrote fluently and understood all formalities within the culture without ever personally being there. Dad always took high liberties in making sure I got the best training. He told me he could see the future, and that it was bright. I trusted him.

The plane began to land, and my anxiety as well as excitement increased. Suddenly I was in a foreign yet not so foreign country. Mom had written me a note that I had read during the long 14 hour flight that told me she supported me and expected a call when I landed. I pulled out my cell phone, but then remembered I couldn't use it anymore. I needed to purchase a new one. For now, I'll just use a payphone. It would cost a lot, but mom really wanted to make sure I was safe. I grabbed all my bags and stood up when they told us it was okay to leave the plane. I heard a noise, and I looked over to see a girl look a little nauseous. Feeling empathy for her, I moved over to her and tapped her shoulder. She couldn't be older than 12.

"Are you okay?" I tenderly asked.

She shook her head, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She really did look sick. Everyone began to get off the plane, but I didn't want to leave her behind.

"Where are your bags?"

She pointed to a small blue bag next to her. I grabbed it and slung it over my shoulder and helped her stand.

"Let's get you to the bathroom."

She didn't say a word, so I gently led her by the shoulders with my back loaded down with both our bags. The flight attendant bowed to us as we got off, telling us thank you for choosing their flight. We reached a bathroom, and took a few minutes until she began to feel a little better.

"Where do you need to go?" I asked her.

She didn't say a word, but just pointed in the direction of arrivals.

I nodded. "me too," I responded. "Let's go".

We began walking that way, while she was shaking from being sick, clammy and cold.

When we reached the ropes that divided the people waiting from those who just arrived, the girl seemed to hear someone calling for her. "Kisa!" Suddenly her scared and weak self seemed too gain a little energy, and the first smile I had seen creeped up on her lips. "Sissy!" she said very quietly, and began to wobble towards her. They embraced over the rope, and both girls began to cry. "Kisa, are you sick? Your hands are so clammy!" The girl exclaimed. "I got sick on the plane," she replied in her little voice, "but that girl helped me." She pointed to me.

"Oh, it was nothing!" I Immediately responded, waving my hand in front of my face to show that I really didn't mind. The girl blinked, taking me in. Suddenly, her eyes got all big and dreamy, and she clasped my hands. "Thank you soo much! Kisa was so scared! Thank you for helping her. I'm Tohru Honda!"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Laura Gaizka."

"Nice to meet you, Laura!" she smiled genuinely. "Are you meeting someone here?"

"No," I responded. "I was just supposed to take the train to this station." I held up a sheet of paper that had _Asakusa_ printed on it.

"Oh!" Tohru exclaimed. "We're going nearby there! Let us take you."

I blinked. "Really? That would be great! I was feeling so nervous about that."

"No problem! She grasped my hand again and also Kisa's, and began to lead us outside to a car parked waiting outside with a driver in the front seat. The driver got out and opened the trunk.

"Thank you, Hatori," Tohru thanked the driver. "I know you're busy with Akito."

He nodded acknowledgement while I wondered who Akito was. He shifted his glance to me, and then to Kisa.

"It looks like Kisa is a little sick herself," he replied. We better get her home.

Tohru nodded with emphatic agreement. "Also, can we take Laura home? She took care of Kisa on the plane."

Hatori's eyes wandered back to me. "Of course," he replied, a little coolishly.

I climbed into the car with Tohru and Kisa, and Tohru talked my ear off. She wanted to know why I had come to Japan, what I was here for, and where I was going to live. I told her that I was here for high school, and she assured me that I would do just fine. She then shifted the topic to Kisa, saying she had gone to America so she could meet a specialist about her anxiety that developed over her lifetime, especially since she started Middle School. Kisa had nuzzled into Tohru's lap, and had fallen asleep there. The whole time Tohru just brushed through her hair with her hand while talking to me.

Hatori finally began to pull to a stop in front of Asakusa station.

"Ahh, I guess this is your stop," Tohru breathed, suddenly realizing how much time had passed by.

"I hope you do well in Japan, and maybe we'll bump to each other again!"

I smiled genuinely. "I hope so. Thank you for your generosity, I appreciate the ride!"

I got out of the car, and so did Hatori. He opened the trunk and handed me my luggage.

I bowed graciously and thanked him.

"Be safe", he said. He didn't seem like a man of many words.

I waved to Tohru, and began walking. I suddenly realized I hadn't called my mother. Luckily, Asakusa station had a pay phone, so I inserted some coins and made a call. No answer. Okay, so I might as well look for my apartment, then. I pulled out the sheet of paper my dad had written the information on along with a map. I began to walk, and found the street. I found the number on the building, and went inside. I was shocked when I realized that it was a department store. I went up to the store clerk, who smiled and asked if there was anything they could help me. I showed her the sheet of paper that had the address with the name of the apartment building on it. She looked at it confused, and looked at me. "There's no such apartment around here, miss, I'm sorry."

Oh.

Chapter 2


	2. Camping

I walked out of the department store in utter shock. I couldn't believe that there was no such thing as an apartment there-my dad was very good at planning normally. I had been very impressed by his knowledge when I was young. Of course, he wasn't around me much, so there was a chance that he was always like that and I just never knew. It had always been mostly Mom and I taking care of ourselves. I was a little shocked that mom had not answered the phone when I had called. She must have been taking the trash out or got caught talking to our very friendly talkative neighbor. I really began to miss home. I began to walk around aimlessly, for the first time in my life having bitter thoughts about my father. Eventually I sat down on a park bench as my luggage was so heavy. I drifted in and out of sleep due to jet lag overcoming me. Before I knew it, I woke up and it was the dead of night. Suddenly feeling very uneasy about being in the open in the night-even if it was Japan-I gathered my belongings to take shelter for the night. I eventually found an enclave of trees that I walked into and set up camp. I huddled against my luggage on the uneven ground and felt the cold wind on my back as I shifted in and out of sleep.

I woke up at the crack of dawn, with all my limbs aching and my back screaming with discomfort. I pulled out my hand mirror and winced at my dark circles. I applied as much makeup as I could, until I felt satisfied with the look. Figuring it was time to head out and find the school, I brushed the branches out of my hair and gathered my belongings. I walked back to the station and asked for directions from a nice station manager, and he kindly explained to me the whole route I was to take. I swiped my Pasmo and found the right train and sat down in an empty section with a huge sigh. Everyone looked up at me for a moment with a slight look of disturbance before returning to whatever hand held electronic they possessed with renewed intense interest. For thirty minutes I rode and switched trains, and rode the last one for 10 minutes before getting off at where my school was supposed to be. I walked for ten more minutes until I saw the school. Carefully I approached the gates, suddenly aware of how awful I must look in the clothes I left America in and how smelly I must be due to no shower and the night in the woods. This was going to be fun.

I went inside and entered the administration office. All the teachers stopped what they were doing and looked abruptly at me-some with true evidence of worry, and others with obvious rage, annoyance, or embarrassment. The most worried of them all approached me quickly.

"Are you the exchange student from America?" she asked.

I nodded, not wanting to say much because my throat was sore from sleeping in the cold.

"What happened to you?" She asked-all the teachers seemed to lean their ears closer to our conversation.

I don't know what came over me to lie to her, but I did. "I just got in this morning."

"Oh." she looked confused. "I thought you arrived last night!" with that, all the other teachers seemed disinterested and continued to do their work.

"Well that explains how you look and all your luggage. You can place your things here and take it home with you after school. For now, let me take you to the nurses office-we have a shower there, and I have your uniform here. You'll be late for homeroom, but that's as expected if you didn't get in until this morning. I'm really impressed that you're here this morning at all.

I nodded and opened my suitcase to grab my makeup bag quickly. I zipped it up and followed her.

As we walked down the hall, several students stared, and when I passed,they whispered to each other. We finally reached the Nurses' office where the teacher explained the situation and politely excused herself to her homeroom. The nurse was very polite in showing me where the shampoo and conditioner was as well as the soap. As soon as I was alone, I sighed a huge sigh of relief. I stripped my clothes and stepped into the warm water. My aching limbs soothed just a little bit under the heat of the shower. I didn't dare take too long, however, since I didn't want to make a grand entrance into my new class.

By the time I blow-dried my hair and reapplied my makeup however, I was considerably late. I got out and the nurse explained to me how to get to class 2-A. She apologized profusely that she couldn't take me herself, but she had an extremely ill student at the moment that she needed to attend to. After reassuring her that it was okay, I headed out into the hallway to find my class. I found it easily enough, and cautiously opened the door. The student who was reading at that moment paused and looked at me, as did the rest of the class.

"You must be Laura Gaizka,"the teacher stated.

I nodded. "I'm sorry for being late."

"Its quite alright. I heard that you arrived this morning." I nodded my head to the lie.

"Well, we will have to put off introductions until tomorrow since we already began the class. I hope you'll understand."

More than delighted, I nodded my understanding.

"You can take that seat next to Ms. Honda over there, if you will.

name sounded familiar. Regardless, I was just ready to sit down and not be the object of attention. I quickly did so, and stared at the desk as the student began to drone on.

"Laura!" I felt an eraser tip gently nudge me. I looked up and saw Tohru's happy blue eyes staring back at me.

"We're in the same class!"

I nodded, relieved that I knew one face in this classroom.

Suddenly her face turned to concern. _Why did you say you got here this morning?_ she mouthed.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I hate confrontations," I whispered back. It wasn't a total lie. I told a lie earlier to avoid the confrontation in the office, after all.

She seemed satisfied with this, and went back to listening to the reader.

A few days went past, and I had tried to call my mother several other times. I could never reach her though, and I began to get very worried. What if something had happened to her? I hadn't found a place to stay yet, so I picked the woods behind the school. I had to wait for everyone to go home before I went there though, so no one would become suspicious of me. During those times I waited in Starbucks, enjoying the little bit of luxury I could muster within those walls. The nights were cold, but I could deal with it. I developed a cough but thought nothing of it. My throat stayed sore, but it was obvious that it was caused by the cold outdoors. In school, Tohru had introduced me to her friends, Saki and Arisa. They were very entertaining, and accepted me as one of theirs. They had explained to me that Tohru was their best friend because she had accepted them even though they were despicable people in nature and personality. "We love her," Saki had told me, embracing Tohru's head. "Hey, share the love!" Arisa had complained, and grabbed Tohru too. Tohru's eyes began leaking tears,and she reached for me and pulled me in the center.

"and whoever loves Tohru," Arisa began, "we love too" finished Saki. I was overwhelmed with happiness with the presence of new friends, and enjoyed the next couple of days, able to forget my current circumstances for just a little bit.

One day, my throat hurt more than ever, and my head throbbed.I went through the day not really knowing what was happening around me, feeling like I didn't really care about anything. It was a strange feeling.

"Laura! Laura!" I snapped to attention when I realized Arisa was calling my name. I looked at her.

"Your face is red, are you feeling okay?" I nodded my head. I didn't really need attention.

Saki and Tohru began fussing over me as well, and I zoned out again.

I didn't realize what was going on until the end of the day. Apparently they had taken me to the nurses' office, but I had wandered back to class.

By the end of the day, I was able to come around enough to assure everyone that I was okay and that they should all go home. Finally everyone did, and I headed to my little hideaway in the woods. Nothing felt better than to curl up, no matter how uneven or prickly the ground-and fall asleep. I did almost instantly, and had the most bizarre dreams. Dark shadows chased me with axes, and dogs barked right in my ear...and lots of growling...I felt something wet touch me. Ew. That felt more than a dream. I opened my eyes woozily enough to realize it was a real dog, and a ferocious one at that. It eyed me with demonic pleasure and I stood up quickly. My vision blackened at the corners and I had a pounding mattered more than getting out of here though, so I left my stuff and began to run. I felt like I stepped on everything sharp that existed in the woods, but I knew that dog's teeth were sharper-and probably disease-ridden. I ran and suddenly stumbled down a hill, at which point I rolled violently down and couldn't stop. I splashed into a small creek-or pond, who knew. I was so disoriented. I heard a voice shriek and call someones' names. The voices came closer, and someone was doing something about the rabid dog. I felt someone grab a hold of my shoulders and pull me out of the creek.

"Its going to be okay, Laura.." I couldn't make out anything else but I faded out of consciousness immediately after that.

* * *

Sure has been a while since I've written anything. Last time I wrote was a few years ago, I believe. Anyway, fun fact.

Laura's last name, Gaizka, means Savior! I wonder what that means for the story~ I look forward to reading your feedback~ I value every opinion!


	3. A Temporary Home

Tohru's POV

I was reading a book on the back porch of the Sohma house, when suddenly I heard the sound of ferocious barking and the sound of something rolling down the hill, hitting every branch along they way with a sort of "hmph!-ugh!-ahg!" sounding louder by the second. Suddenly a girl crashed into the pond, her body submersing into the water. "Shigure, Yuki, Kyo! Help!" I shrieked. This couldn't be good. Shigure had already heard the noise and had been alert a moment ago, thanks to his doggy sensitive ears. He immediately chased off the ferocious beast that was still heading for the body that fell in the creek.

Meanwhile, Yuki and Kyo came running as I grabbed the girl's shoulders and pulled her head out of the water. I was shocked to see Laura's face-so worn out and tired, now with cuts covering her beautiful porcelain face.

"How could this-"

I paused, seeing her eyes open a little bit.

"Its going to be okay, Laura.." I whispered.

Since Kyo and Yuki would be useless in their animal form, I did most of the pulling. They helped by picking up her limbs until I could put her arm over my shoulder. It was a difficult walk to the couch indoors, but it wasn't as difficult as I thought it would be.

_she's lost weight_, I realized.

I layed my precious friend down while I looked her over for a moment, tears brimming over faster than I could control them. We had only known each other for a week, yet I felt as if she were my sister. Mom would've said she was my sister.

I could hear Yuki on the phone with Hatori, and was relieved when I heard him say "see you in a few minutes then". Kyo sat in a corner sulking, looking at the woods.

"you could go get some water and wet rag, you stupid cat," Yuki reproached him.

"Yeah?! Well I was gonna do that anyway ya darn rat!" Kyo stood up, stomped his foot like an elementary school student, and stalked off to the kitchen.

I smiled in the back of my mind. Those two were really getting along lately, it seemed.

I looked Laura's lifeless body over, taking in more abuse than I had been able to see before due to her abilities to redirect conversation and distract fromherself. Her ribs protruded from her body, her eyes had visible bags under them, and she was covered in rashes (as well as the new cuts and bruises from rolling down that huge hill).

I could hear Hatori enter the house, so I rushed to greet him.

"Where's the patient?" Hatori calmly asked.

"In the living room," I replied, rather hurriedly. I was worried and wanted him to look at her as soon as entered the living room where Kyo was standing, waiting with the water and wet rag.  
"Thank you, Kyo," I sincerely thanked him.  
He just mumbled and walked back to his corner.  
Hatori approached Laura and knelt down beside her. "What exactly happened now?" he asked as he opened his briefcase to grab a stethoscope.  
"I'm not really sure," I stuttered-"she just kinda-flew-into the creek."  
Hatori raised his eyebrows, but asked nothing more. It was quiet for a few minutes while Hatori checked her vital signs. "She seems to be fine, if not a little malnurished and a few bruises here and there. When she wakes up she'll probably ache all over. That is normal. She's lucky she didn't hurt herself more." He leaned over to check her head. "Did she fall on her head by any chance?"  
I shook my head. "I think she hit it, but I don't think all her weight impacted her."  
"Keep an eye out for odd signs. She has a possibility of a concussion, but that is easy to take care of. Here are some meds for her to take when she wakes up."  
I became really worried. I knew Hatori said she would be okay, but a concussion-wasn't that serious?  
"Are you sure she's going to be okay?" I blurted out.  
Hatori looked me straight in the eye, locking my gaze. "Yes."  
"O-okay."  
I began to worry about other things then...malnurished..  
"Hatori, how little would you have to eat to be malnurished?"  
"Less than the normal calorie intake. For her, she must have had only one meal a day, if that."  
"That's odd.." I replied.  
Hatori began to pack up his things. "Tohru, I know you will take care of her. You always had a knack of making sure others were okay. Do what you need to do."  
"Yes sir!" I blurted, giving a straight salute.  
Hatori smiled a little, and headed for the door where he spoke to Shigure for a moment and then left.  
Laura's POV  
My head hurt. What was going on? I couldn't remember at all. Then I remembered that I had been chased by a dog. A big, scary-where was I anyway? Did I die? Escape?  
I opened my eyes a little to see an orange haired guy standing over me.  
"Finally awake, huh?" He didn't say anything after that, and just left the room.  
I took in my surroundings-bed, dresser, mirror,...obviously a bedroom. But whose is it?  
I began to sit up, but my world began to spin.  
"Oh wait, don't get up!" Tohru's voice.  
"Tohru? Wh-wait-why-what?"  
"You fell into the Sohma creek yesterday-gave us all quite a scare! Hatori looked you over, and he said you'd be fine-just keep an eye on your head."  
"Hator-oh that driver guy?"  
Tohru's smile was bright. "Yes! He's actually the Sohma family doctor!"  
"Exclusively?"  
"Yes-he's also a Sohma." Tohru handed me a couple of tablets with a glass of water.  
"Here, take this. Its for your head."  
I didn't complain and took it quickly.  
"Are you hungry?"  
I nodded my head slowly. I was frantically starving-but I didn't want to nod my head faster than it could handle. It was still a little fuzzy around the corners.

The next few days, I stayed in the Sohma household in what I found out was Tohru's room. Arisa and Saki came to visit, and were totally shocked that I had been living in the woods.  
"How terrifying, being chased by a wolf.." Saki trailed off.  
"Why didn't you tell us you were living in the woods?" Tohru asked me.  
Arisa cut in. "Tohru, didn't you do the same thing?"  
"Oh yeah, haha" Tohru giggled. I heard about that little story the last couple of days from her, and all about how she began to live with the Sohmas.  
"Yeah, I gotta figure out what to do now. I can't believe that the apartment complex didn't exist! My dad is more organized than that!" I exclaimed out of frustration.  
"Well, why don't you just stay here?" Tohru interjected. "Shigure told me it would be alright if you shared a room with me!"  
I couldn't believe my ears. "He'd take in a stranger?"  
"umm, actually he seemed quite pleased about it," Tohru said thoughtfully.  
"More like enthusiastic," Arisa interjected. "I can just hear him now-'high school girls,high school girls! All for me, high school girls!'"  
Saki lauged a little, while Tohru blushed. "He just wants to help, I think."  
I smiled a little myself. "Well, I don't want to intrude-so as soon as I reach my father, we'll straighten out the apartment mess."  
Tohru nodded. "Got it. But really, if you want to stay, I wouldn't mind living with you at all!"  
"Thanks, Tohru, that means a lot."  
Luckily I had found a safe place to stay for now. I was frustrated and confused, though, why I couldn't get my dad to answer my calls-or my mom for that matter. It was like they fell off the face of the earth. 


	4. An Odd, Unshakable Feeling

Hello lovely readers! I am sorry I have not introduced myself. I am a Japan fanatic, and have been 5 times, one of those being a study abroad for a semester experience. I am officially moving there in August, so I am pretty psyched.

I used to write stories on fanfiction, but it has been YEARS. I have always been that person who writes but never updates. However, now I actually have an outline for this story and know where it is going. Yes, I am 22 and I write fanfictions. I don't think you can possibly be too old for this kind of thing, only more of a spoil sport.

Anyway, I realllyyyyy hope you are enjoying this. Review if you can! Love you all~

恵美梨より～

* * *

Kyo's POV

School this year started out boring. It was always boring. I mean, I had friends and school and all, but its not like I needed them or anything. I'd rather be training in the woods with master to defeat that dang rat. Wasn't that more worthwhile than mathematics or literature? Anyway, the only thing that kept me at the Sohma house was Tohru. I needed to make sure she smiled for her mom's sake. Her mother had told me all about Tohru and how strong she was before I even met her. One day, Tohru got lost and I ran to find her. I was enraged when she told me a different boy-the dang rat, to be exact-found her before me. Stupid rat, thinking he can beat me to all the punches. I'll show him later. Tonight was quiet. Tohru was studying out on the porch, Yuki was in his room, and Shigure was writing one of his gross love novels-I don't really know what they are about-like I'd read his trashy books. It'd be too embarrassing. I should have been studying for my exam on Friday, but instead I was daydreaming of fighting bears in the mountains as I batted a tissue around.

dang, why do have to act so much like a cat?

Suddenly, there was a huge crash and splash-Tohru shrieked, and I ran outside as fast as I could. A girl I had never seen before was laying at the bottom of the creek, and Tohru was already knee deep, grabbing the girl's shoulders. I couldn't believe how this just happened. How the heck did she fall in our creek?

Tohru had to do all the heavy lifting since we couldn't help without transforming. Hatori came and checked on her, and the dang rat ordered me around. It was sophisticating to be in the environment, but I did feel bad for her. She looked European with blonde hair-and almost resembled Momiji. Her pristine body had huge bruises all over, and many cuts and gashes. Hatori seemed to think she'd be fine, so I believed it too. As the night carried on, Tohru kept caring for her, and even figured out how to manuver her up the stairs to her room. Eventually she looked really tired, so I told her to go to sleep. She nodded reluctantly, and began to do so. I knew it would still be a long night for her, because she'd have to check on her several times in the night. Knowing Tohru was an early riser and that she needed to get to school earlier than usual for a student teacher conference, I set my alarm for early as well.

When morning came, I knocked on Tohru's door. She was not there, so I checked on the European girl. Her eyes were swollen quite a lot, so it was a wonder that she even opened her eyes at that moment.

"Finally awake, huh?" I asked her.

She didn't say anything, but then again, looked incapable of many other words. At that moment, I was struck by her resemblance of something I didn't like. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I just didn't want to be around that feeling. I left the room quickly, figuring I'd tell Tohru she was awake. She was downstairs making breakfast, as I predicted.

"She's awake, you know." I mumbled to Tohru.

"Oh, thanks Kyo!" Her sunny disposition always caught me off guard.

"How can you be so-" I paused for a moment. I couldn't tell her about my uncomfortable feeling about the stranger in her bed. Tohru never saw the bad in people, only good. My feelings were just instinct-but that was it. There was nothing to prove my feelings were accurate.

"So what?" She asked, smiling big.

"Nevermind," I replied quickly, blushing. It wasn't a big deal anyway.

"I'm gonna go out to the mountains for a few days. I feel like punching a bear."

Tohru's eyes got big. "Is it okay to miss school?"

Kyo's mouth formed into a slight smile, yet still answered exasperatedly. "Yeah, its fine. See ya in five days."

"Okay, then." She never stopped smiling. I couldn't shake off that feeling that this girl was trouble for the Sohma family, but I didn't know in what way. I could think in the woods better than I could in the house, so I hoped I could figure something out.

I was heading out the door as Shigure stopped me.

"Going somewhere?"

"the woods to train!" I shouted. "Why do you care?"

"No reason," Shigure answered in his sing song voice. "I guess I get Laura all to myself then!"

"Fine by me," I growled, and slammed the door behind me.

As I began running, I felt an eerie feeling that something or someone was watching me. It was impossible for me to shake that feeling as tore the through the woods and up the hill. I needed to get away from it as soon as possible, but I wasn't sure if I could.

* * *

So what do you guys think will happen next? I'd love to hear your theories~

恵美梨より～


End file.
